Blue&Silver
by YesIamZii
Summary: A unique pairing, Grimmjow&Karin, what humour strikes upon them when Grimmjow senses the WRONG Kurosaki spiritual pressure?...For great entertainment, enjoy FanFictioners.
1. Chapter 1

'Kurosaki spiritual pressure...' Grimmjow whispered to himself.

He followed the familiar yet...different Spiritual pressure over hundreds of roofs and on to a soccer field.

'Doesn't seem like Kurosaki to me.' Just then Grimmjow saw the source of the spiritual pressure, a girl.

'A GIRL?' Grimmjow mentally yelled,

'A normal human girl can't have spiritual pressure this high!' He said turning head head away and folding his arms.

'Maybe I should ask if she's a shinigami...Wait? Why do I care?' He thought whipping his blue hair.

Grimmjow jumped onto the floor and started walking up to the girl and her friends.

They were all boys, and one of the nerdy ones turned and looked at him in fear, then tapped the girl on the shoulder. She immediately turned around to see Grimmjow walking towards her. Her silver eyes watched as he walked close.

Unlike the others, she kept a familiar scowl on her face and waited for Grimmjow to say something.

Grimmjow stopped a few steps away from her and said, 'Yo, I'm Grimmjow. Can I speak to you for a sec?'

A few of the guys around her, around 18, a little older than her gave Grimmjow aggressive glares. Ignoring them he turned back to the girl who replied in a womanly voice, 'Sure, be right back guys.'

'Walking off with a stranger? Brave...' Grimmjow thought. Also realising this 'Girl' he had called, is defiantly a woman, elbow length dark hair, petite fair face and curvy perfect body. It didn't help she was in a pair of jeans shorts, black tank top and converses.

'Whatcha wanna talk about then, Blue?' She asked mockingly.

Giving her a large grin he replied, 'I already told you my name, it's Grimmjow not blue.'

She smirked back, 'I know, but Blue sounds better.'

'What's your name then, silver?' He asked.

'Silver?' She asked confused.

'You're eyes are silver aren't they woman?' He asked casually.

She gave a small chuckle and said, 'Yeh kinda, and it's Karin.' She held out a hand for him to shake.

Not being to familiar with human gestures, Grimmjow placed his hand on her smooth, petite hand and shook. 'Nice to meet ya, Karin.' He said smirking. She smirked back too.

'KARIN!' Of of her friends shouted, probably Takeshi, he's pretty overprotective.

'You're boyfriend?' Asked Grimmjow staring at the brown haired boy. Karin thought about that, 'Do I like Takeshi? Well sure we were best friends since we were kids, and he is good looking. But, with that caramel brown, swept back hair, the well built body and those green eyes, who wouldn't think that.'

'No' Karin replied. 'He's just a really good friend to me.'

'Hah.' Grimmjow smirked, 'Don't think he feels the same thing, he obviously likes you.'

As if on cue, Takeshi runs up to Karin and Grimmjow saying, 'Yo, Karin. Finish up your talk we're gonna do a last practice.' Karin nodded at Takashi while Takashi gave a quick glare to Grimmjow and ran back.

'So let's rap this up blue, whatcha wanna talk about in the first place?' She said placing a hand on her hip.

'Well,' Grimmjow said scratching the back of his head, 'I felt a spiritual pressure, and it lead me to you. Just was gonna ask if you're a shinigami, thats all.'

Karin smirked, took out a familiar looking badge and placed it on her chest. She came out in shinigami clothing with a glass sword at her side. 'This what you meant?' She said.

'That's alot of spiritual pressure from someone who's still human, though you do remind me of someone...never mind.' He said.

'Anyways, see ya some other time Blue.' She said waving off.

'Yeh see you some other time, Silver.'

With that they left off in separate directions. Both thinking.

'Such a strange guy, hope we meet again.' Karin said scoring her final goal.

'Such a strange woman, we are defiantly going to meet again'. Grimmjow said smirking into the sky. 'Karin.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh!' A dark-haired female mentally screamed. 3am in Karakura Town, most are sleeping peacefully whilst one girl is busy...

'I can't decide which University to go to...' She whispered to herself. Kurosaki Karin was again, stressing about her university applications. Even if that means stressing at 3 am in the morning.

The now young adult fiddled with the papers on her desk, her room previously her older brothers. 'Okay, Tokyo University, SSU, and HCU.'

Staring at the three forms with a furrowed brow, she gave up. 'If only Yuzu chose a university I liked...then we could've went together.' She whispered into the empty, morning sky.

Her younger sister Yuzu, to be wedded to her boyfriend in a few months, applied for SSU. Unfortunately, Karin's older brother had attended Soul Society University,(SSU) not wanted to have a built reputation from her brother, the SSU is out of question.

Dropping the two remaining university applications, she put on converses, and ran down the stairs.

'Karin?' A voice said behind her.

'Ichigo?' She said in familiarity at her older brother. 'ICHIGO!' She said whilst embracing him in a bear hug.

'Wow Karin, you have grown tall!' He says whilst holding her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes with her famous smirk she replied, 'Idiot! Course' I have, you left for 3 years!'

His expression dropped to guilty,

'I'm sorry Karin...I just needed to take more training, being the governments secret agent isn't easy you know!' Ichigo said with dramatic hand gestures.

Folding her arms and whipping her long hair behind her back she said mockingly, 'Oh yes, how can you concentrate? Orihime is your colleague isn't she?'

A blush creeped up Ichigo's face and he looked away from her face. With a wide grin she grabbed a jacket and walked for the door,

'See you in the mornin' was all she said.

'Wait! Karin! Where do you think your going, the sun hasn't even rose yet!' His attempts to stop her where of no help, so he followed her instead. His high rank isn't for nothing, masking his identity and tracking was a skill.

There on a house was Karin...with someone approaching her?! 'Who the hell is that guy...can't see his face.'

A few kilometres away, Karin rests her head on her knees above someone's house. 'Told you we would meet again, Silver.'

Karin turned around quickly, to see a blue haired man she knows well. With a smirk playing on her lips she says, 'Blue. There's a face you don't see everyday.'

His grin was growing large, but Grimmjow managed to hold it down from escaping. They stared into each others eyes for a everlasting moment, wind swaying their hair and eyes locked for an instant when...'OUCH!' Yelled Grimmjow. 'Karin! Why'd you elbow me in the stomach?'

Resting an arm on her hip she said, 'Need to get stress off somewhere, and besides, the last time I saw you was 3months ago.'

Facing her back he stared at her thoughtful form. 'If you want to get rid of some of that stress, I'd help you.'

She turned around, walking up to him and said, 'Really?'

'Yeh, when do we start.' Was his gruff answer.

'Now.' She said, turning Grimmjow's smile into a huge grin.

Grabbing his hand she flash-stepped to her house and grabbed her papers. She appeared back in an instant, 'Follow me, Blue.' And they both disappeared into thin air.

A few houses away, an orange haired, secrect agent, soul reaper stood. Open mouthed. 'Who...is...that?' Was the only words which would come out.

His spiritual pressure flared as he said his last worded thoughts, 'Your dead, Blue.' And with that he went home, waiting for Karin's solo arrival home.

Meanwhile Karin and Grimmjow sat by a small lake, surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

'So whats wrong with Tokyo University?' Grimmjow asked whilst laying on his back on the grass, holding the paper above.

'Grimmjow,' Karin said lying down whilst resting her elbows as her support, 'I told you, Takeshi's going there and it would be awkward because...'

Grimmjow stared into her silver eyes, 'Because?' He said rather impatiently.

'Because...I think Takeshi's going to propose!' She quickly blurted out.

The word echoed through Grimmjow's head, not processing correctly, he gave a formal reply, 'That's good, right?' He said looking away.

She stared at him, then broke into laughter. 'IDIOT! I thought I made it clear last time he was like a brother to me!'

He smirked at her light mood, but went to serious matters. 'What about Ishida University?'

'Brothers friend owns it.' She said looking at the sky.

'Oxford University?' He asked.

'Not in this continent.' She replied.

'Soul Society University?' He asked.

'Brother went there, my sister is starting there, as well as her boyfriend.' She huffed.

He laid on the grass next to her, both with arms behind their necks, staring at the sky. 'Why won't you go where you know people?' He asked.

Smirking and turning her head towards him she said, 'I don't want my reputation built for me.'

'Then don't.' He grinned pulling her off the ground and over his back.

The sudden force had made her cling to Grimmjow like a magnet. 'Where are we-WOAH!' She spoke. A sudden harsh yell and they were in front off...

'Hueco Mundo University, or HCU for short.' Grimmjow grinned. He looked towards Karin, 'I wanted a fresh start too, what about here?'

Entwining their fingers she opened the gates and entered the simple, white reception to enter her form. Little did she know what to expect...


	3. Chapter 3

'Names and applications please?' Said the lady at the reception desk, whilst Grimmjow and Karin placed their forms in her hands.

'Okay,' the receptionist said after what felt like a millennium. 'We would like you to bring your previous grades before you graduated, take a test next week here at HCU, and pay the deposit of £3070 in two weeks time. After that you pay £150 per month. Thank you for coming.' The monotonous lady swiftly stood up and left.

'The payments are in quite hefty amounts.' Karin thought out loud.

Grimmjow stood by her shoulder, 'HCU is defiantly the best university to train in for physical strength. This way I can kick your ass, Silver.' He said grinning.

Walking up inches from Grimmjow, Karin said, 'Don't underestimate me Blue.'

A small belly rumble was heard from the ex-espada's stomach and he gave a scowl. 'Okay, okay. But right now I'm starving so Karin can we go eat?' Grimmjow pleaded.

'Yeh yeh come on.' She said holding his hand and smirking.

Grimmjow stopped walking. Karin whipped her head around and stared at him. 'What?' asked Karin.

'Well,' he said scratching the back of his hair. 'If we're gonna eat out, might aswell make it worthwhile. Why don't I pick you up? 8pm?'

She hesitated for a few moments and closed the space between them. Moving her face inches away from his face, Blue eyes interlocked with Silver. Grimmjow mentally prepared himself for a kiss, this woman has captured his full attention. Moving closer and closer to his lips Grimmjow's heart raced. Then Karin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed hysterically.

'Sorry,' she said still giggling. 'It's just amazing what effect I have on you. Anyways, come pick me up at 8, I'll text you my address.'

Grimmjow stood emotionless, for the first time he can remember. Simply watching a beautiful girl run off, her black her swaying gently in the wind. 'So strong, yet innocent. And me? I have a terrible background.' Grimmjow thought. 'You will

be mine, Silver.' With that said, Grimmjow walked off, grinning of course.

'YUZU!' Karin yelled, running into the house and slamming the door. 'I NEED YOUR HELP SO-'

'So?' Asked Ichigo. 'Where have you been? I mean, it has been a while.' Ichigo and his overprotectiveness.

'Oh yeah ahaha,' Karin said while scratching the back of her head nervously. 'I was with a friend.'

'A friend? A boy friend?' Ichigo said with his eyes suddenly growing wider.

'Ichi-nii! I'm not a baby anymore! If he was a boyfriend I would at least bring him home!' Her voice grew softer, 'Then...he would know what a crazy family I have, and marry me, thats how I know he's the one.' She laughed, not realising Ichigo's face start to glow with red at the thought of sharing the same dinner table as...

Ichigo spoke in his calmest voice, 'Karin...maybe you should bring him home. He could be dangerous, and I can't help but think...'

'Karin-chan! Sorry I took so long, what's wrong?' Yuzu asked coming down the stairs. Her hair had stayed mid-length, unlike Karin, Yuzu found it more comfortable with shorter hair.

Karin sprinted to Yuzu, 'Yuzu I need you to dress me up, make me look nice. Would you do that?' She asked.

Ichigo's and Yuzu's facial expressions looked puzzled. In the moments they stared at Karin it was if they had paused a movie. It took moments to process Karin's words, and minutes to give a reaction.

'Sure, of course, Yes Karin-chan! Lets go!' Yuzu squealed excitedly, not letting this opportunity pass.

Ichigo shot out of his trance, 'WAIT! Karin, you don't have to-I mean what thats not like-'

'Oni-chan! Karin is asking for something I have been begging her to do my entire life. Karin-chan is grown up now! It would be best not to ruin it now.' Yuzu said with puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh Ichigo thought, 'could this get any worse...'

Everyones heads turned towards the door as the doorbell rang continuously. 'I'll get it.' Said Ichigo.

Jinta awaited at the door, fiery red hair and muscular shoulders. 'Is Yuzu home?' He asked leaning on the door frame.

'Jinta?' Questioned Ichigo, puzzled at Jinta's appearance at his house. 'Why do you want to talk to-WAIT-you and Yuzu?' Ichigo said while doing dramatic hand gestures. 'NO, NOT YOU! YUZU WHY IS HE HERE! How frickin' long have I been GONE? Would it kill to phone and tell me about your boyfriends...NOW I HAVE SOME KILLING TO DO-'

Yuzu ran up to Ichigo and placed her hand on his shoulder, 'Onii-chan! Please do not disrespect Jinta, did Dad not tell you about Jinta-kun?'

'WHAT? THE OLD MAN WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL ME? When I get my hands on him...' Ichigo cursed.

'Onii-chan, me and Jinta-kun...we are engaged at the moment.' The moment sank in for Ichigo. Yuzu showed the ring on her finger. Two diamonds, one large pink, next to a small crystal on a silver based ring.

Ichigo's face looked as if it had lost all colours. After moments he spoke at last. 'Do you love him, Yuzu?'

'Yes Onii-chan.' Yuzu nodded gently.

'Would you care for him till the end?' He asked.

'Yes Onii-chan.' Yuzu replied.

'Will you stand by him, no matter what?' He asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Do you accept all his flaws?' He asked looking at her.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Does he feel the same about all your answers?' Ichigo asked whilst staring at Jinta.

'Yes, forever and always.' Jinta replied.

'Okay.' Ichigo said.

The tension that was held was sighed in a relief by the rest.

'So I hear wedding bells?' Karin laughed softly. The mood was lifted, if Ichigo accepts, no obstacles remain for marriage. 'Hey onii-chan.'

'Yeah, what's so funny?' Asked Ichigo.

'Who knew you were so deep, I mean even Orihime should know this...' Karin giggled.

Before Ichigo could lose his temper Yuzu interrupted, 'Karin-chan, shall we go? You will be late.' She waved to Jinta and Ichigo and run upstairs dragging Karin behind.

Ichigo's smile became mischievous, time to fulfil the duty of an older brother, or serial killer. They are the same thing. 'Well well Jinta, come inside. Let's have a chat.' Ichigo smirked mysteriously to a confused Jinta.


	4. Chapter 4

'Wow.' Said Yuzu. 'You look stunning!'

1 hour of working on Karin, and she is finished. Her masterpiece.

Karin arose from the chair, walking towards the full length mirror. But what she saw was unrecognisable. 'That's me?' She almost whispered.

A girl that seemed Karin's age stood on the side where her reflection should have been. 'She is beautiful.' Said Karin.

Black, long, curly hair the girl had. Her lips outlined with pinky-orange lipgloss, her eye bags concealed, and her eyes outlined with eyeliner. Simple but with lots of effect. She wore an electric blue dress, reaching the bottom of her toes. It flowed and was made of silk.

(Check it out.  . . ?iid=3728134&cid=8799&Rf-200=25,3,20,12,5&Rf981=3680&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=50&sort=-1&clr=Electricblue)

From the first time in years, Karin felt a reason to dress up. For Blue.

'Woah Karin-chan! You look so amazing! Grimmjow-kun is so lucky to be walking alongside you!' Yuzu said.

'Karin? Yuzu? What is-OH MY' Isshin walked in.

'Karin-chan?' Isshin says, eye's watering like a fool, but proud dad.

'Yeah dad, I can't believe it either.' Karin said.

'MY DAUGHTERS GROW UP SO FAST-excuse me.' And he ran off crying to Masaki, his late wife.

'Yuzu, it's almost 8. I'm going to go outside. And thanks.' Karin grinned her famous smile broadly at her sister. 'You're the best sister I could've asked for.'

Yuzu's eye's watered. 'Thank you Karin-chan! But I am still intent of the idea of us having a double wedding! If Grimmjow-kun ever does propose...-which he will have to! I mean-oh no you have to go! Hurry Karin-chan!'

Karin giggled and walked down the stairs. Yuzu smiled to herself and received a text. 'Yuzu, I am never coming to your house again. Lov you, from Jinta.'

'Oh no.' Yuzu inwardly screamed. 'Was onii-chan with Jinta-kun?'

At the bottom of the stairs was Ichigo, a shocked Ichigo. 'Karin, you look like...a girl.' That earned him a slap on the head.

'Thanks.' She smirked, but sarcastically.

'Wait, what are you doing?' He asked whilst Karin wore her converses under her dress.

'These are the only type of shoes I wear, I don't wanna stumble and look like an idiot, why do you have an issue?' She grinned.

'No, I rather have you in your pajamas so this 'date' of yours doesn't try anything stupid. Can't wait to meet him...two talks to two hated boyfriends in one day...' Ichigo continued grinning.

'Oh no what did you say to Jinta-' Karin started, but heard the doorbell. Quickly turning to her brother, she said her last threats. 'He's here, onii-chan sit quietly.'

'Oh don't worry about me, I'll be back with some tea. This will be a nice chat.'

Ichigo said with a deadly expression.

Karin slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Of course, there stands none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

He stood looking amazing. Black trousers, blazers and suit. With a shirt the colour of her dress, dark electric blue.

The moment of silence to analyse what they were wearing felt like eternity. 'Wow, Karin...you look beautiful. Really beautiful.' He said grinning nervously, eyes staring at the floor.

'You look great too Grimmjow. Never thought the day would come with you having a tie.' She grinned back.

Footsteps were heard coming closer and Ichigo said, 'Karin, is your friend here yet. Tell him to join us for tea if he likes-' no sooner Ichigo spat out his tea in a spit take.

'What? How? When? What? You're alive?' Ichigo questioned with fury.

'Grimmjow, what's he talking about? You know my brother?' Inquired Karin whilst tugging on Grimmjow's arm.

'Yeh, me and your brother fought against each other a while ago...He thought he left me dead but Orihime healed me.' Grimmjow explained.

'So you come back and...DATE MY SISTER? You bastard how DARE YOU? Why did you even come back?!' Ichigo screamed throwing his tea in the air.

Grimmjow smiled broadly, 'Calm down grandpa, your tea isn't going anywhere. Besides, all the fans kept pestering for me to come back, I can't help it. Asking questions on yahoo answers of when I'm coming, writing fanfictions which I enjoy to read.'

'Grimmjow WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Ichigo yelled.

'You and Orihime have pairings too...what was it...Ichihime? Yeh and IchiRuki. Anyways.' Grimmjow sighed.

Karin and Ichigo looked at him with identical eye twitches. 'GRIMMJOW YOU SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES LISTEN CLOSELY, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR I WILL BANKAI YOUR ASS!'

'Hey hey, I have no harm of hurting her. I'll take care of her. You just take care of your hair colour.' Grimmjow smirked, taking hold of Karin's hand.

'THIS WAS INHERITED!' Ichigo yelled.

'Ichi, we all know mum didn't have orange hair!' Karin yelled. 'See ya later!'

As the door slammed a vein popped in Ichigo's brain. 'Oh Grimmjow...I have surprises for you...so you fanfictioner's better read the next chapters...'

'What's a fanfiction?' Asked a confused, brown-haired Yuzu.

Isshin ran down the stairs. 'OH YUZU-CHAN~ you would know since there's pairings of you and Hanataro-chan...'

'Who?' Yuzu asked.

'Grimmjow was that necessary?' Karin said.

'Hey, you just enjoy Silver. He's just angry you didn't come in pajamas.' Grimmjow moved closer to Karin's ear, 'But you would look absolutely stunning either way.'

She felt heat creep up her cheeks, as did Grimmjow. He opened the car door politely and gestured for her to sit inside.

She laughed in the car whilst he talked about a man named Barrogan or Something. He was a king to be and then failed against Aizen's wrath. In the end all Espada's left to the human world having a dead leader, and live lives as humans.

'We're here.' Grimmjow smiled.

'Stark and Lily's' the sign said.

'This is new, I've never seen this place...' Karin said.


	5. Chapter 5

'This place is owned by a couple of my old espada friends.' Grimmjow said whilst opening the door for Karin.

'Thanks.' She said. 'But you don't have to be too polite. I mean we're not on a date...are we?' She looked up at his eyes, avoiding trying to look hopeful.

Still walking at a steady pace Grimmjow turned towards her, 'Depends...how you feel about this.'

Grimmjow grabbed hold of Karin's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They both quickly turned pink on their cheeks. 'Oh how sweet! Young love!' Said an old lady walking with her husband.

'Was that necessary?!' Karin whispered fiercely.

Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling, 'Of course not, it's just fun to see ya' blush.' He said stroking her cheek.

They arrived at the check'in'desk behind a couple, the male with black hair and a female with green. Grimmjow paid no mind to the couple, but Karin felt a weird aura.

'Table for two?' Asked the pink haired receptionist without looking up.

'Syzal! Is that really you?' Grimmjow asked staring at him.

Syzal looked up to see a grinning blue haired espada and his beautiful companion. 'Ah, Jaegerjaques, I see you have confirmed your survival. And who may you be?' Asked Syazal with his best smile. And creepiest.

Karin looked up, glad to finally meet Grimmjow's companions. 'I'm Karin, can we have a table Syzal?'

'Oh of course!' Syzal fiddled with the papers for a few moments. 'Oh no! It seemed we are over booked. You can wait until someone leaves if thats okay?'

Grimmjow tensed up, 'What? Fully booked? Urgh what do we do know.'

Karin touched his arm. 'Grimmjow, it doesn't matter too much. We can go to the movies if you like.' Her simple touch sent lightning shocks through Grimmjow.

He smiled at her, 'You're right.'

'Grimmjow?!' A female voice screeched behind them.

'Oh, Nel. Whats up.' He said casually, holding onto Karin's hand.

Nel immediately realised his gesture of holding Karin's hand, and giggled at him finally finding love.

'And this is?...' She said staring at Karin with a smile.

Karin observed Nel, she was tall, busty and beautiful. Her green hair was in a messy bun, strands gently caressing her face. And her tight black dress showed of her curves vividly. 'Hi, I'm Karin Kurosaki, and you?' She said holding out a hand.

'Oh I'm Nel! It's really nice to meet you!' Nel moved closer to shake her hand. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over hear you don't have a table...Would you like to join me and my friends?!'

Grimmjow looked at her suspiciously, 'Who's at your table?'

Nel furrowed her brows and thought, 'Hmm...theirs Nnoitra, Loly, Yammy and...Ulquiorra!' She shouted out cheerfully as she remembered.

Grimmjow's fist clenched. 'Ulquiorra? That bastard. No way am I gonna share the same table as him.'

'The tables pretty big, we can all mind our own business. Besides, we concluded you were dead, but your alive! So it won't kill to meet everyone!' So said pouting.

'We should go.' Smirked Karin. Grimmjow looked at her in surprise. 'It would be great to meet your friends.'

'I guess...okay let's go.' Grimmjow said holding Karin's hand and following Nel.

Nel rushed to the table where three males and one woman was seated. 'Hey guys! I brought Grimmjow and his girlfriend Karin.'

Grimmjow and Karin faintly blushed and shared eye contact. 'I guess we haven't labelled our relationship yet...' Grimmjow thought.

'Oi Grimmjow.' Yammy yelled. 'I see you're alive. And in love.'

'That humour of yours is...still there.' Grimmjow laughed.

'Have a seat Karin, Grimmjow!' Nel yelled.

Karin took a seat in between Loly and Nel, opposite to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Next to Grimmjow was Yammy, and opposite to Nel was Nnoitra.

Everyone was occupied in chatting whilst one guy, Ulquiorra was it? Kept observing Karin. 'Hey Nel?' Karin asked.

'Yeh whats up Karin?' She looked.

'Who is that guy?...' Asked Karin not making direct contact with him.

'Oh that! That's Ulquiorra. Don't worry! He doesn't bite, he's just observant! Try and make friends with him, it won't hurt.' Nel said as she ate mouthful. 'And thats Yammy, harmless if you don't anger him, but he lacks intelligence. The girl over there, attempting to flirt with Yammy is Loly. She is not a good character to be with. Last but not least, be fiancé, Nnoitra.'

Karin almost took a spit take. 'That's your fiancé? I mean he's so...and you're so...' She said whilst pointing out his eyepatch, scary facial expressions and long hair.

'Oh yes, he is but, he loves me and that's all I need to know.' Nel smiled to herself.

Gradually, everyone began to get up to wash their hands, pay for the bill or answer their phones. The remaining people were Karin, Loly and Ulquiorra.

'So Karin,' started Loly. 'How did you manage to wrap Grimmjow around your finger? Can I learn your tricks?' Asked Loly giggling.

Karin stared at Loly for a few moments. Her dress was extremely tight and dangerously short. Her hair was straight, eyes dark and lips red. 'The only trick to love is fate. If fate wants it to happen. It will happen, tricks only make a mess.' Karin said whilst taking a drink of her wine.

'Karin that's no fun! Why don't we go and check out some guys. Look, that one has been staring at you for a while now.' Karin turned her head to see Takeshi sitting at a table behind her with a girl.

Ulquiorra observed her reactions. 'She's very calm and decent. Yet we do not know much about her.' He thought.

'Takeshi!' Karin waved excitedly. 'I'll be right back.' She whispered to Loly.

She walked over to Takeshi and he stood up, taking in her beauty. 'Karin, wow. Woah, um you look really nice.' He blushed.

'You too! What brings you here?' She asked smiling.

'Oh just out with some friends, what about you?' He says, whilst realising the blue haired guy sending him a death stare. Oh that's the guy that wanted to tall to Karin around 4 months ago. She's friends with him?

'Yeh I'm here...out with some friends.' She smiled.

Takeshi smirked at Grimmjow's jealousy and wanted to increase it. He picked up her right hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss, 'Karin you really do look beautiful.'

Ulquiorra and Loly watched the scene, and Grimmjow walked towards them, hugging Karin from behind. 'Who's this?' Grimmjow asks, staring at Takeshi.

'Hi, I'm Takeshi.' He said flipping his brown hair.

'I'm Grimmjow, Karin's boyfriend. Nice to meet Karin's friends.' He smiled giving Karin a kiss to the nose, and smiling into her eyes.

The pain was too much for Takeshi to endure. 'I have to go.' He said and he walked out.

Yammy, also watching the scene with the others were interested. Yammy burst out laughing and Loly smacked him on the head.

'Wait! Takeshi!' Karin shouted attempting to run after him, but slowed down by a pair of arms. 'Grimmjow I need to see if he's okay, I don't know what happened.'

'No leave it Karin, you can see him another time. At the moment he needs space.' Grimmjow said calmly. 'Lots of space.' He mentally added.

The others at the table stood up. 'Well it was nice seeing you again buddy.' Yammy said walking out with Ulquiorra.

'Oh please Karin, do come for my wedding next month! I'll send you and your family an invitation, seeing as I do know your brother.' Nel exclaimed.

'Of course Nel! Wouldn't miss it for anything!' Karin said giggling.

'Promise?' Said Nnoitra sarcastically.

Nel and Karin laughed. 'Promise.' She replied smiling.

Grimmjow and Karin walked off outside to the car, the moonlight illuminating the view. 'Hey Grimmjow.'

'Yeh.' He smiled gazing into her eyes.

'My brother wanted to see you again.' She said.

'Oh crap.' He murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey old man get the door! The damn toilets clogged again!' Ichigo yelled from the inside of the bathroom.

Isshin ran to the door, '~Okay my son! I will answer the door on your request!~'

Isshin opened the door to witness one of the proudest scenes he has ever seen. His daughter Karin laughing, smiling and dressed up. She was also with a boy...'SON-IN-LAW!' He screamed out loud, to a very confused Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, 'Uh, I'm not sure if it has gotten to that yet. But I can call you...umm...' Grimmjow thought.

'Father-in-law?' Isshin suggested with big bright puppy dog eyes.

Isshin's intense glare was on Grimmjow's face. 'Maybe another name...Kurosaki-kun?' Grimmjow said.

'CALL ME DADDY!' Isshin said prancing around.

'What about Dad?' Grimmjow suggested.

'I come home with a guy and this what happens...Dad your scaring Grimmjow.' Karin said walking in, passed her Dad.

'But Karin-chan! I accept him whole-heartily as my son! I always thought my son-in-law would be Takeshi though...' Isshin said taking a seat on the sofa.

Grimmjow stopped in his steps. His fist clenched, and his chest tensed. 'That bastard...' Said Grimmjow. He felt a hand on his arm.

'Grimmjow, you okay?' Karin asked concerned.

What was he supposed to say...he's jealous? No, he can't say that. It'll sound bad. 'Oh, it's nothing. Just some house bills I got to pay.' He said attempting to sound fine.

'WHAT?! My son is having troubles? No worries, you may stay here as long as you have enough money Grimmjow!' Isshin yelled running in joy.

Grimmjow face palmed his head. He wasn't having any troubles, it was just an excuse that went wrong. 'Actually um...Dad, its okay-'

Isshin ran over to his overly large picture of his late wife, 'MASAKI! Our son-in-law will stay here! Maybe we can die his hair brown or black...'

'WHAT?!' Grimmjow and Karin yelled in union.

Yuzu and Ichigo walked down the stairs. After catching sight of Grimmjow and Karin, Yuzu gleamed with delight whilst Ichigo had a murderous expression. 'YOU! WHY YOU BACK YOU BASTARD! DAMN BLUEBERRY!'

Grimmjow grinned, 'Is that how you talk to me? DAMN STRAWBERRY!'

As they bickered, Yuzu ran over to Karin. 'Karin-chan! How did your date go? Was he impressed? Did you have good food? Did he propose?'

Karin stopped her sister, 'Woah woah woah, Yuzu! Great, yes he was, it was great food, proposal is maybe yet to happen...I don't know what he's thinking.'

Yuzu sighed. 'Karin-chan, I always had three dreams. My first, to take after Mom. My second, to attend a great university. And my third, for us to have a double wedding. Please Karin-chan...don't allow my dreams to falter.'

'Don't worry Yuzu, I will do whatever it takes!' Karin said, hugging her sister.

Isshin walked into the room. 'What is going on here?!' He said confused.

Everyone was seated around the table. Isshin at the head seat and Yuzu and Karin on either side of him. To the left of Karin was Grimmjow, who was opposite to Ichigo who was sitting next to Yuzu.

Ichigo continuously sent Grimmjow death stares. 'Why does he have to live with us?!' He yelled.

'Ichigo! Is that how you speak to your future brother-in-law! Apologise.' Isshin said and smirked under his napkin.

Grimmjow grinned and awaited Ichigo's apology. 'I...I'm...' Ichigo started, but was elbowed by Yuzu.

'Sorry.' Ichigo finished, crossing his arms and looking away.

Grimmjow held down a maniacal laughter and coughed. 'Oh don't worry Kurosaki-I mean Ichigo, your apology is forgiven.'

'I'M FINISHED EATING, GOOD NIGHT.' Yelled Ichigo and he left.

'Well I'm off too, don't have too much fun!' Said Isshin walking up the stairs.

'Wait! Um..Dad! Where do I sleep?' Grimmjow asked.

Isshin laughed loudly and said, 'Oh Grimmjow, you have such a great sense of humour. Goodnight Yuzu, and Karin give him a new pillow on your bed!'

Isshin walked off, leaving Yuzu, Karin and Grimmjow open mouthed.

'Good Night Karin-chan, Grimmjow-kun!' She said and skipped off.

Grimmjow put his arm around Karin. 'Guess it's just you and me...' He turned to see Karin walking up the stairs. 'Wait! Karin!


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow lied on the left side of Karin's bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored without Karin's company. He slowly got of the bed and sat at her white desk. The entire room was white to be honest, but the walls turquoise.

'She sure has alot of photos' he said out loud. Stroking a hand through his blue hair, he grinned. There was a collage of all the football games, karate clubs and other sports she played. On a huge shelf was at least 27 trophies and 13 medals.

But there was one surprise...he read the papers on her desk. A stack of papers, she was accepted to every university she applied for! SSU, and many foreign universities. Behind those was her straight A report grades.

Grimmjow grinned proudly, 'Woah this is...'

'Amazing?' Said Karin.

He turned around. Her hair was out and flowed down to her waist, she had mid thigh white shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

'Well you defiantly are Karin, full of surprises. But so am I.' He said.

She gave him a questioning stare and he picked her up. 'GRIMMJOW! Let me go!' She said squirming.

'Not until you say...' Grimmjow smiled.

'Say what?!' Karin yelled.

'Say Grimmjow, you have sexy hair.' He laughed.

'NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!' She said laughing.

'Okay...fine. Guess I'll just have to force you into saying it...' He said tickling her. 'What about now?' He asked.

'Noo, I will never say it in a million years.' She said childishly.

He put her down and grabbed her waist, faces inches apart. 'Now?' He said.

She gasped for breath, 'Never...Grimmjow.' She said smirking.

He slowly pressed his lips against her chocolate tasting lips. They kissed slowly and deeply. She placed her arms over his shoulders and through his hair. He stroked her back soothingly and they kissed in the rhythm. The rhythm began to speed up and aggression played through their lips, biting and hunger for each other.

They both gasped harshly for air. 'This was fun.' Karin said giving a small peck on his lips.

'Yeh it was, but now I'm tired.' He said getting in bed.

They cuddled together, her head resting gently on his hard chest, and his arms placed over her waist, feeling her luscious curves and smooth skin.

'Grimmjow?' Karin asked.

'Yeh.' He said yawning,

'You have sexy hair.' she said. And they both laughed.

Karin's alarm clock went off. She opened her eyes to be faced to her peaceful, blue haired boyfriend.

She remembered. Too late. There's an hour left. 'GRIMMJOW!' She said shaking him. He gave no response.

She moved closer to him and kissed him on his lips. He gently kissed back. In a deep morning voice he said, 'Mornin' beautiful.'

'I don't want to kill this moment, but the HCU test is today! We have to be there at 11am!' She said loudly.

'Oh shit! What time is it?' Grimmjow said, now fully awake and up.

'10am, HURRY!' She said rushing.

They both ran into her bathroom, brushing their teeth together and laughing. They took turns getting changed and ran downstairs.

Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin were seated at the table. 'Karin! Grimmjow, join us for breakfast!'

'Sorry Dad,' Grimmjow said. 'Almost late for our university tests.' They were both out the door in seconds and the winds swept past them.

'SINCE WHEN DOES HE CALL YOU DAD?' Ichigo yelled standing up.

'I'll drive!' Karin said.

'No I'm faster, let me!' Grimmjow said. They then ran to Grimmjow's car.

'Crap, where's my phone?' Karin said searching. Grimmjow threw it to her and she caught it.

'I grabbed it for you. What about keys?' He said searching his pockets.

Karin threw his keys and he opened the door. They both sat inside and he started the engine. 'We make a great team, Silver.' He said at the traffic light.

'Yeh we do, Blue.' She said and they shared a passionate kiss. The car behind them horned their car and Grimmjow began driving again. Both blushing red.


End file.
